


Because You Already Voided the Warranty, So You Might As Well Make It Worse

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex -- Bonus Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Banter, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, HP: EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys, Vibrators, implied Bottom Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Being a Junior Auror means getting stuck with all the crap assignments, but in this instance, it just might have worked out in Harry's favour.





	Because You Already Voided the Warranty, So You Might As Well Make It Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Happy Birthday blithelybonny! You are such a delight, and it was wonderous getting to hang out with you earlier this year IRL. It took me awhile to figure out what direction I wanted to go with your prompt, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with. Wishing you a fabulous day and an even better year! <3

Harry grimaced as he and his Auror partner arrived at the crime scene. Being Junior Aurors, they hadn't been called out to actually bring in the suspect in the Golding murder, of course. No, they had the singular pleasure of arriving after the fact to interview witnesses and clean up the mess caused by the inevitable duel preceding the suspect's arrest.

"A sex shop?" Draco said with disgust. "This idiot was identified at a _sex shop_."

Harry snorted. "Yup. Apparently he couldn't skip town without a couple of...err...necessities. Shop owner recognised him from the _Prophet_ photos and called it in. Bloke spooked and blasted half the shop before the Aurors subdued him."

"Lovely. You want to interview the witnesses or take on the shop owner to assess damages?"

Harry glanced through the window at the portly man behind the counter with a large scowl and an even larger moustache. He shuddered. Ever since the Elliot incident, Harry had an...aversion to facial hair. "I'll take the witnesses."

Draco smirked. "Still haven't recovered from the Elliot case I see."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "You try being mauled by a goatee and see how quickly you recover."

"No thanks. I think I'll leave the bizarre, life-threatening events to you." Draco grinned at him and Harry's stomach swooped. "You have a well-proven track record of surviving them."

Draco continued on into the shop, and Harry stared after him, watching the shift of muscles beneath his well-tailored uniform. Harry had been doing that a lot lately, staring at Draco. It was starting to become a problem. 

He watched until Draco began to interview the shop owner, his proximity to the moustache managing to snap Harry out of his trance. A quick survey of the shop located an elderly couple partially hidden by a row of mannequins in provocative lingerie. The pair of them were beet red and doing their level best to avoid Harry's gaze. He felt their pain. Interviewing a pair of witnesses at a sex shop and having to go over exactly what they saw and why they were there was hardly Harry's idea of a good time. 

Sure enough, the interview was every bit as excruciating as Harry had expected. By the end of it, he almost wished he'd taken the shop owner. Then again, it didn't look like Draco had fared much better. Not only did he have to deal with the moustache, but it seemed the bloke was _most_ displeased about something. He had started shouting at Draco half-way through Harry's interviews and he was only now winding down. Draco's left eye was beginning to twitch, the way it did when he was exerting every ounce of his self control in order to stop himself from hexing somebody. Harry caught his gaze and flashed him a cheeky grin. Draco's eyes narrowed, and his tight smile in response promised retribution. The idea really shouldn't have sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Draco managed to extricate himself a few moments later, meeting Harry outside the shop with a put-upon expression and a large paper bag.

"Getting some shopping done?"

Draco glared. "You're not funny, Potter."

"I don't know about that. I think I'm pretty funny."

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath. "Mr Sampson was _quite_ distraught about the amount of damage done to his shop, particularly to his...products. He provided me with all of the damaged goods so that we can do a thorough inventory for compensation." Draco shook the paper bag which was no doubt filled with all manner of shrunken merchandise.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Draco replied, his countenance brightening, no doubt at the look of dawning dismay crossing Harry's face. "And there are a _lot_ of items. Looks like we're going to be staying at the office late tonight."

Harry sighed, though there was a—frankly ridiculous—glimmer of excitement in his belly at the thought of spending more time with Draco. "Curry?" he ventured, doing his level best not to betray his sudden surge of enthusiasm.

"Whose shout is it?"

"Mine, I think. You got Thai last week when we were researching for the Kline case."

"Excellent. Meet me back at the office?" 

Harry nodded, and Draco turned on the spot, Disapparating with a crack. Harry stared at the empty space Draco had just occupied for a drawn-out moment, silently commanding himself to get hold of his emotions before he made a fool of himself in front of his partner.

It took Harry maybe twenty minutes to pick up their usual order at their favourite Indian restaurant and make it back to the office, which apparently was plenty of time for Draco to lay out their assignment. Harry froze in the doorway, blood rushing to his cheeks as he took in the colourful assortment of sexual toys and paraphernalia spread out across both their desks. Draco was holding what could only be described as a vaguely phallic-shaped jellyfish in lurid pink and purple, his mouth pursed as he scrawled details on a piece of parchment. 

"What the hell is that?"

Draco glanced up, his eyes searing into Harry's for the briefest of moments before he looked down at the object in his hand. He chuckled. 

"I think the pink and purple bits were actually two separate _marital aids_ that got themselves fused together during the duel."

"So it's not supposed to have all those tendril-y bits, then?"

Draco smirked. "No, actually, those are supposed to be there. Just not so many of them."

"Oh," Harry said faintly, trying very hard not to imagine why on earth anybody would stick something like that inside themselves. What was wrong with a good-old-fashioned human-shaped cock? Harry certainly hadn't grown bored with the regular garden-variety dildos. In fact, just thinking of the small collection of toys in his bedside table sent a spasm of desire shooting through his body. He shook it off and held up the bag of takeaway. "Hungry?" 

"Not right now. But you don't have to wait for me if you are."

Harry shook his head. He wasn't sure he'd be able to focus on his food with all the sex toys scattered across his desk. "Nah, let's clear some of this away first."

"Eager, are we? See something that interests you, Potter?" Draco teased.

Harry gave Draco a two-fingered salute as he settled across from him, biting his tongue to prevent an honest answer from slipping out. He did see something that interested him, and it wasn't the sex toys. His gaze landed on a slim, curved dildo that looked almost exactly like the one Harry had used on himself just last night as he brought himself off to images of Draco's flashing grey eyes. He suppressed a shiver. Well, not _just_ the sex toys.

He began to catalogue items: furry hand-cuffs with strands of fur fused together in clumpy plastic globs, a leather cat o' nine tails whip that was now a cat o' three, a bullet vibrator that had shrunk down to the side of lima bean. All the while, Harry could almost swear he felt Draco's eyes on him, burning as they watched his every move, as surely as Harry was watching Draco's. Tension hummed between them...or maybe that was a broken vibrator somewhere in the pile of damaged goods.

There had been an energy about them, these past few months, a string pulled taut, almost ready to snap. Harry had figured he was the cause of it all, that his realisation of his deeper feelings for Draco had been what led to the slight shift in their professional relationship. Now, though, he was beginning to wonder—hope—that maybe it wasn't just him. 

Horrifyingly, Harry could feel his cock begin to fatten, a response triggered by Draco's proximity and being surrounded by so many sexual objects. His brain couldn't help but supply a whole host of suggestions on how Harry could make use of the various aids; and the fact that Draco was here with him, caressing plastic cocks and running his fingers along strings of anal beads...well, it was more than Harry could stand. It was almost as if Draco was doing it on purpose, too, the way he'd catch Harry's eye, his expression smoldering as he ran a long, pale finger along the fraying leather of a ring gag. 

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on anything that wasn't Draco and his magnetic presence. He searched for something, anything to break the energy passing between them, his gaze finally landing on a large, emerald green vibrating butt plug, still in the package.

"Why's that one in the pile?" Harry asked, pointing to the item. "It looks perfectly fine."

Draco picked it up, turning it around in his hands. It was big and the plastic packaging indicated a myriad of intriguing settings that made Harry's arse clench. The product alone would have been enough to catch Harry's eye and set off his imagination, but watching Draco handle the massive plug was sending Harry to an entirely new level. His cock was fully hard now, thankfully hidden beneath the sturdy wood of Harry's desk, and pressing insistently against the seam of his trousers. He had the completely insane urge to drop to his knees, to beg Draco to do whatever he wanted with him, just as long as he—

"You seem a little distracted, Potter."

"Huh?"

Draco's grin was intent and predatory, and it made a shiver tremble down Harry's spine. "I suppose I can't blame you. All of these toys here...it's hard not to play with them, don't you think?"

"I—uh—" Harry's mouth went dry, his heart thumping madly as he desperately hoped that Draco wasn't taking the piss.

Draco held up the package again, this time showing the back, where a long, jagged cut had torn through the outer plastic. "You're right, this plug here is perfectly fine. Unfortunately, the package is broken, which means the warranty is void."

"Oh."

"It would be such a shame, wouldn't it, to let a perfectly good item like this go to waste, don't you agree?"

Harry nodded, his eyes glued to Draco's fingers as they pried the green plug from the plastic casing. It looked obscene in his hands, huge and dark between those slim, pale fingers. Harry's erection twitched.

"I—"

He didn't get a chance to say anything further, because Draco chose that moment to lean across the desk and press his mouth against Harry's. Harry froze for the briefest of moments, before throwing himself into the kiss with everything he had. If this was his one shot to convince Draco that they should follow through on the _something_ that had been building between them for months, maybe even longer, then Harry was damned well going to make it count.

The kiss deepened, escalated, until somehow Draco had Harry out of his chair and pressed back against the desk, his shirt gone and his trousers undone. Draco gyrated their hips together, filthy and slow and toe-curlingly good, and then he backed away, leaving Harry breathless and bereft.

"What—'

Draco reached over to the pile of goodies, withdrawing from their depths a partially singed length of silken rope. Harry's breath caught, and Draco smiled.

"Oh, good. I was hoping you'd be amenable."

"Amenable to what?" Harry rasped, his throat bone dry.

"To being tied up before I work that vibrating plug into you. Turn around for me?"

Harry blinked, dazed, but did as instructed, instinctively crossing his wrists behind his back for Draco to bind. Draco let out a pleased sound before reaching out to wind the rope around Harry's wrists. The material was surprisingly smooth, and each tug against his skin as Draco tightened the bindings was like an electric jolt straight to his groin. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was half-convinced he was about to be jarred awake and told it was all a glorious, unattainable dream.

But Harry's dreams had never been so detailed. Even in his wildest fantasies, Harry could never have so perfectly conjured the feeling of Draco's hands gently easing him down, the embarrassing squeak Harry let out at the first press of cold wood on his stomach, the smell of ink and parchment invading his nostrils as he pressed his face against the desk. Draco's hands slipped beneath the waistband of his pants and tugged, leaving Harry naked, bound, and bent over his desk right in the middle of their office. It was insane and inappropriate and Harry never wanted to stop.

"Please tell me there's some useable lube in that pile," Harry moaned as Draco began to knead his arse cheeks.

"I don't think so, but we're wizards; the conjured stuff will do in a pinch."

Draco murmured the spell, and slick fingers trailed down Harry's cleft, sliding towards his entrance. Draco massaged him there for a moment, before pressing inside with two fingers at once.

Harry gasped at the invasion, his brain short-circuiting at the knowledge that Draco's fingers were inside him, poking and prodding and slicking him up. It felt unbelievably brilliant, especially after so long without a flesh-and-blood partner. Dildos and vibrators were all well and good, but there was something about the slender dexterity of fingers inside him that never failed to set Harry off. Draco slid a third finger inside, the sting of the stretch a welcome balm against the arousal that had threatened to overwhelm him.

"You're more relaxed than I thought you'd be," Draco murmured as he crooked his fingers and sent stars dancing across Harry's vision. "Who else has been fucking you?"

Harry shook his head as he tried to find his words through the haze of pleasure. "No one," he gasped.

"No? I suppose you're just a natural then?"

"I—uh—toys…"

Harry could practically hear the savagely pleased smile cross Draco's face. "Ahh. No wonder you've been so eager." Draco's fingers slid out, and a moment later, the hard, blunt head of the plug kissed Harry's entrance. "When was the last time?"

Draco rubbed the tip against his rim, stimulating the nerve endings and driving Harry mad. He tried to buck against it, tried to urge it inside, but Draco pulled back, never giving Harry what he wanted. "Draco…"

"Answer the question, Harry."

He tried to concentrate, to remember what Draco had asked. "Last night."

"Good boy," Draco murmured, beginning to ease the plug inside. Harry's breath caught as unforgiving silicone split him open. "Tell me about it."

When Harry didn't answer, too caught up in the delicious press of the plug, Draco stopped, pausing with the plug halfway inside Harry's arse. Harry groaned. "I was—I was on my back, in bed."

"Go on," Draco urged. He increased the pressure on the plug, sliding it a fraction deeper. The message was clear: _keep talking, and I'll give you what you want_.

"We were working the beat with Anders yesterday, remember? We arrested those kids for vandalism, but he didn't check his suspect thoroughly."

"Fucking idiot," Draco grumbled.

Harry's laugh faded into a moan as the plug brushed against his prostate. He took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Damn kid hit us with that swamp goo from the joke shop. Had to shower it off back at the office, and you were— _oh_ —right next to me."

"Did you like what you saw?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry groaned. "Wanted to see more. I was so hard, had to charm my dildo to fuck me senseless when I got home."

"Did you imagine it was me?" Draco whispered as he sunk the plug all the way inside. Harry clenched down, feeling every inch of the thick plug as it filled him up.

"Yeah. I thought about you as it fucked me. Wondered what it would feel like if you were there for real."

Draco's fingers traced the flared base of the plug where it was snug against the rim of Harry's arse. Harry's entire body trembled. "Maybe next time," Draco said thoughtfully. "But for now…"

He tugged gently on Harry's bound wrists, guiding Harry up onto his feet. Harry swayed and stumbled, thrown off by the weight of the plug settling inside him and being unable to use his arms to adjust for balance. Draco steadied him, warm hands gripping Harry's biceps. 

"How do you feel?"

"Full. Turned on," Harry responded instinctively.

"What do you want?"

"I—I—" There were too many things Harry wanted, and his sluggish brain couldn't settle on just one possibility. Harry didn't want to decide right now, he just wanted to feel. 

Thankfully, Draco seemed to sense that Harry wasn't up to deciding. "I thought you could blow me. Does that sound—"

Harry dropped to his knees, barely having the presence of mind to cast a hasty Cushioning Charm before he hit the hard floor. He looked up at Draco, and Draco groaned. 

"Fuck, you're so—" Draco shook his head as his fingers flew to his waistband. He undid his flies and pulled out his cock in record time, and Harry didn't lose a second before leaning in and taking the head into his mouth.

" _Merlin_ ," Draco breathed as Harry suckled at the head, before opening his mouth wide and sinking down. Harry swelled with pride at Draco's lust-blown expression as Harry swallowed his cock, pleased that Draco was so obviously impressed by Harry's skills. True, he normally had his hands free for this part for additional stimulation, but being bound and only able to use his mouth to give Draco pleasure was an unexpected rush.

Harry was so absorbed in his task, that he barely took notice of Draco fumbling with something on the desk. It wasn't until a thrum of vibration rocked through him that he remember that the item inside him was no ordinary plug. He moaned around Draco's cock as the vibrations sent jolts of electricity straight to his groin. Harry was glad that he was kneeling, because his legs had turned to jelly from the pleasurable assault. His prick was leaking steadily against his thigh as the beginnings of his orgasm began to snake through him like an relentless vine.

Impossibly, the vibrations from the plug increased in intensity, moving faster, more insistently, buzzing right up against the sensitive nub of his prostate. With a shuddering moan, Harry came onto the floor, his cock untouched. He pulled off Draco's prick, breathing in deep as the pulsating plug slowed to a stop. Endorphins flooded his system, making Harry feel like he was floating.

Draco didn't seem to mind. His hand picked up where Harry's mouth left off, and he began to wank himself as he looked into Harry's eyes. He was beautiful, his grey eyes dark and stormy, his pale skin flushed with desire. Harry gazed up at him and opened his mouth, tacitly inviting Draco to do what he so clearly desired.

Draco's breath hitched as he came, coating Harry's lips and cheeks and throat in sticky white stripes. It didn't normally do much for Harry one way or the other, but the idea that Draco was marking him in some way, _claiming_ him, was a heady one.

Draco dropped to his knees and pulled Harry into a kiss, come and spit and sweat swapping between them as Draco undid the rope binding Harry's wrists. Harry sighed at the sudden freedom.

"How do you feel?"

"Brilliant," Harry replied with a grin. "That was a lot more intense than I imagined our first time would be."

"Really? I always figured it'd be explosive if we came together."

"So you imagined it too, huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood. "Obviously."

He cast a Cleaning Charm on them both, before offering Harry a hand and pulling him to his feet. Harry gasped as the plug jostled against his sensitive prostate.

"Oh, right. Turn around and brace your hands on the desk? I'll take that out."

Harry did as instructed, proud that he managed to stay standing as the thick plug slid out of his arse, leaving him strangely bereft.

Draco cleaned off the toy, before dropping it in his bag. "I think I'm going to keep this."

"Oh?"

"It seems like there are all kinds of potential scenarios where an item such as this could be applied, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Harry said slowly.

"And, of course, I'd need a willing partner to...test them out with, as it were."

"That seems only natural."

"Know anybody who might be willing?" Draco asked, all casual innocence as he stepped close, his shirt brushing against Harry's bare chest.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I think I might."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
